1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices for ornaments of vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting devices designed to prevent the theft of hood ornaments.
2. Background Information
Ornaments are typically fastened via a spring arrangement to the front hood or front clip of the vehicle. In recent years hood ornaments have become a target for theft and vandalism, with "luxury car" hood ornaments being a favorite target for theft. The cost of replacing these hood ornaments can range up to several hundred dollars. The industry has failed to provide a satisfactory solution to the growing theft and vandalism problem.
Original equipment hood ornaments are typically mounted to a base by a wire clip passing through a mounting loop on the hood ornament. A spring surrounds the wire clip, with the base engaging the top of the spring. The bottom end of the clip engages the bottom of the spring. This spring arrangement allows the hood ornament to be deflected should it strike a person or object. The spring arrangement returns the ornament to the original upright position. However, this arrangement also allows the hood ornament to be pulled upward from the mounting base, allowing the wire clip to be cut and the hood ornament to be quickly stolen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,803 discloses a guarded vehicle hood ornament. The ornament is connected to a cotter pin in a steel protective sleeve with a spring surrounding the protective sleeve. The upper end of the pin and sleeve are heat treated to harden them and improve resistance to cutting. The upper end of the pin and sleeve can be exposed by an upward pull and cut by a hacksaw or small bolt cutters, thus still leaving the ornament vulnerable to theft or vandalism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,941 discloses a removable car hood ornament apparatus allowing a detachable ornament to be removed and replaced. However, the ornament uses a non-standard shaft member and the device is, therefore, not suitable for use with original equipment hood ornaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,210 discloses a quick release vehicular hood ornament. This device also utilizes an ornament with a non-standard base and is, therefore, not suitable for use with original equipment hood ornaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,714 discloses a hood ornament retraction device for retracting the ornament below the hood of the vehicles. However, the device is mechanically and electronically complex and thus expensive to install and susceptible to breakdown.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved anti-theft ornament mounting device which is inexpensive, easy to use, reliable, and which can be either used with existing hood ornaments or installed as original equipment on new vehicles.